In a Tree
by corndog
Summary: Guilmon and Renamon are finally able to tell each other how they feel. Chpt. 4 RenaGuil and a bit of Rukato.
1. In a Tree

In a Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. That's the property of Fox. 

"Pathetic. Renamon, finish him off." Rika smirked as she pulled out a card and slashed it through her D-Arc. Renamon felt her hand change quickly from her familiar paw to a large gun.

"No, don't! He just a baby!" Takato cried vainly. Rika just gave Takato a quick glance then returned her attention to the fight.

"Finish him, Renamon!" Renamon nodded and brought the gun up the side of Guimon's head.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted, and not a second too late. Guilmon turned his head to Takato and the blast from Renamon's gun missed and sent her flying back.

"Ugh!" Renamon gasped as she was violently brought back to reality by the screeching of tires from the street. She had thinking about that battle again. She had been bothered by it for a few weeks now. Her thoughts drifted back to the next fight she and Guilmon had.

"Diamond Storm" Renamon shouted as gleaming white crystals sprang from nowhere in front of her. She spread her arms aggressively, showering Guilmon with them. What surprised her most, however, was that her attack just bounced harmlessly off of Guilmon's thick hide. He glanced up and her and pulled his head back, gathering energy for a pyro-sphere. 

"How can I be the strongest if I can't even beat Guilmon?" Renamon said to no one in particular. She was resting in a tree in a secluded portion of Shinjuku Park. One leg was hanging lazily off the branch, while the other was drawn close to her body. A slight wind rippled across her soft fur. It was several months after Renamon and the others defeated the D-Reaper. Life had become as normal as possible again. Her mind wandered back to Guilmon. She shook her head forcefully, trying to throw the thought of Guilmon out of her head. "What is it about him that keeps making me think about him?" Renamon asked herself.

"Who are you talking about?" A sudden voice threw Renamon off balance and almost sent her off the branch.

"Terriermon! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Renamon growled, getting her balance back.

"Whoa. I snuck up on you? Aren't you all powerful, able to detect something miles away?" Terriermon giggled as he lowered himself down with his ears from a higher up branch.

"I...was just busy thinking, that's all." Renamon said gruffly. She looked away from the small digimon.

"Yeah, I know that, but **who **were you thinking about?" Terriermon asked.

"That's none of your business, you little fur ball." Renamon snorted.

"Ooooooh, I see what's going on around here. Renamon's in love!" Terriermon started laughing as if he just heard the funniest joke. Renamon's face turned to a deep crimson hue. 

"What!? How dare you say such a thing. I am not in love!" Renamon snarled menacingly. It took a lot of willpower to keep her hand steady.

"Yep. You're hip deep in L-U-V!" said Terriermon stupidly, not knowing how to spell love. Renamon was just about to smack Terriermon off the tree when Henry appeared.

"There you are, Terriermon. We have to get going, it's almost dinner." Henry said impatiently. The sun was close to the horizon and the sky had turned a deep orange. 

"He-Henry. I found out the funniest thing." Terriermon laughed as he jumped down from the tree. He was just about to tell Henry when he turned around and saw Renamon staring daggers at him, she looked like she was about to explode and would make Terriermon sorry for anything he said. "Uhh, it's a joke involving two Gazamon." He lied.

"Tell me on the way, okay buddy? See ya, Renamon, and tell Rika I said hi." Henry waved and left.

"How dare that little digimon suggest such a thing." But Renamon didn't feel angry, she felt somewhat different. She tried to be mad, but couldn't muster the strength. Her hands were shaking and she could still felt her face burning. "But...could he be right?" Renamon whispered to herself. She shook her head violently. "No, I can't be in love, especially with that red lizard. He's dumb and naive and..." She couldn't think of any other things wrong with him. She just shook off the thought and concentrated on the fading sunlight. She began to get drowsy and soon she was asleep, quietly dreaming.

It was back in the park, except this time there was no Takato or Rika, it was just Renamon and Guilmon wrestling on the ground, but it wasn't a fight, it almost seemed like they were....playing. Renamon finally got the upper hand and got Guilmon in a head lock. Guilmon swiveled his head slightly and smiled at Renamon, and she smiled back. Suddenly, Renamon felt her hand turn back into the Metalmamemon energy cannon.

"Renamon, I..." Guilmon started. Renamon brought Guilmon closer, feeling his body heat increasing. "I love you, Renamon." He said finally.

Renamon smiled and said, "I love you, too, Guilmon." She was about to kiss Guilmon on the snout when she stopped. She slowly raised her gun hand and brought it up to the side of Guilmon's head. Renamon's eye widened when she couldn't pull the gun down, as if it wasn't in her control anymore. "No, stop!" She cried, trying to push the gun down. Guilmon just stared at her with a content smile and sad eyes. "Guilmon!" She cried when she felt the gun fire.

"NO!" Renamon gasped as she woke up. She was breathing quickly and she felt a bit of moisture under her eyes. The day had faded and now it was very dark, the only light coming from the stars. She breath slowly normalized when she realized it was only a dream.

"Renamon, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from below her. Renamon looked down and gasped at who she saw. It was Guilmon of all people. Renamon felt her heart beat a little bit quicker.

"Oh, Guilmon. Yeah, I'm fine. Um, how long have you been down there?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, just for a few minutes. I wanted to make sure you didn't fall out of the tree." Guilmon blushed slightly. Renamon remained silent and blushed as well. "Do you mind if I go up there, too? I wanna be with someone." Guilmon asked timidly. Renamon stared at him, as if sizing him up, then nodded her head. Guilmon smiled and began and awkward climb up the tree. When he finally got to Renamon's branch, he sat himself clumsily on the branch, his feet swinging in the open air. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay, Renamon?"

"Yeah, it was just...a bit disturbing, that's all." Renamon felt her eyes gradually drawn towards Guilmon. Her eyes traced over his well-muscled arms and his adorable face. Renamon felt her face burn when she saw Guilmon give her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong, Renamon?"

"Nothing." Renamon said shortly. The air was full of tension.

"We've really been through a lot, haven't we, Renamon. The Devas, the D-Reaper, all of that, and we made it through okay." Guilmon said, staring up at the sky.

"Hmm." Renamon acknowledged. There was a long silence.

"Whoa!" Guilmon cried suddenly as he almost lost his balance and wobbled on the branch uncertainly for a few seconds, then finally found his balance again. Renamon suddenly couldn't help herself and giggled softly. "Hey! That's not funny." He said playfully, and gave her a soft push, trying to make her lose her balance. She giggled some more and gave Guilmon a lighthearted push back. Then, unexpectedly, Guilmon dove at Renamon and tackled her off the branch. She let out a cry of surprise and closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground, but it never came. She opened and eye and saw Guilmon holding her, his tail wrapped around the branch. He was grinning like crazy.

"Are you nuts?" She nearly yelled. Guilmon was about to respond when they heard a soft crack, then another. Suddenly, the entire branch gave way and they fell to the ground. Renamon grunted when she hit the ground, then let out a yelp as Guilmon fell on top of her.

"He he, oops." Guilmon smiled as he stood up. Guilmon gasped when he was tackled from behind by Renamon. They wrestled and rolled along the ground for a few minutes, then Guilmon finally got the initiative and was able to pin Renamon down. They stared at each other for a while, then Renamon's lips started to curl into a smile. At first she started giggling, then she lost control and began to laugh uncontrollably. Guilmon started laugh too and they laughed together for a long time. Slowly, their laughter turned into chuckles and eventually they were just breathing hard, Guilmon still pinning Renamon down. Their eyes looked and they stared lustfully at each other for a bit, then Guilmon slowly started to lower his head towards Renamon's. 

Renamon saw Guilmon lowering his head and her heart began to race. This was the moment she was waiting for. Her body shivered in a mix of fear for what could happen to Guilmon and her anticipation of the kiss, but it never came. Guilmon had stopped, and was looking wide eyed into the eyes of Renamon. He could see pain behind those eyes, a fear of what could happen if this continued. He tore his gaze from her and stood up.

"I...uh...have to get going. Bye, Renamon." He said quickly and ran off into the night. Renamon pulled herself up to a sitting position and watched the rapidly fading image of Guilmon. She felt in her heart a pain she had never felt before, the pain of rejection. While Guilmon never said that he wasn't interested in her, that look in his face said that he was disgusted with her.

Questions? Comments? Send your emails to corndog308@hotmail.com to voice your opinion. Second Chapter should be coming soon.


	2. Interruption

Interruption 

Note: I still don't own Digimon. 

Guilmon ran as fast as he could towards his home. He already could feel the tears well up in his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to go that way..." he whispered to himself. From behind a tree Renamon stared at Guilmon and felt her heart break. She sighed and phased out.

* * * * *

"Hey, Guilmon! I have a special surprise today!" Takato smiled happily as he made his way into Guilmon's house. Guilmon was curled up in a corner; his eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been crying for a long time.

"Hey, Takato." Guilmon tried to sound happy.

"Look!" Takato pulled out some bread. "They're filled with peanut putter!"

"Thanks, Takato." Guilmon took the bread and started to nibble on it. Takato became confused and worried, Guilmon would usually be a lot happier than this.

"You okay, Guilmon? You seem...a little bit more distracted than usually." Takato's voice was full of concern for his friend. Guilmon sighed.

"Takato...its Renamon" Guilmon said slowly.

"What about Renamon? Did she try to hurt you? Because if she did..." Takato clenched his hand.

"No, nothing like that. Well, I, erm, I think I'm in love with her." Guilmon felt his face burn when he said this. Takato just stared at Guilmon; he really wasn't surprised. He had always expected to see something bloom between them.

"Just tell her how you feel." Takato said bluntly. 

"Well..." Guilmon started to tell Takato what had happened last night. "...It was just that look in her eyes." Guilmon's ears drooped as he thought of her. Takato remained silent, thinking about what happened.

"Hmm..."

* * * * *

"Renamon, you all right? You aren't concentrating on your training." Rika frowned. Renamon stared off into space, panting heavily from her work out.

"Sorry, Rika. I was just thinking about...something else." Renamon breathed out.

"What's up, Renamon?" Rika asked her partner.

"Well..." Renamon was obviously uncomfortable about talking about it.

"Renamon." Rika has a strong tone in her voice.

"I..." Renamon faltered, her face growing hot. "I'm in love with Guilmon." Renamon winced, afraid of Rika's reaction.

"Really?" Rika asked, astonished. Renamon nodded. "Does he know?" This threw Renamon completely off. She had expected Rika to start laughing or ask why she was in love with a dumb little dinosaur like Guilmon.

"I...I really don't know." Renamon whispered out. Renamon told Rika about everything that had happened the previous night. "...and it was just the look on his face. I...I just don't know." There was a long silence. Then Renamon said, almost inaudibly, "This is why I don't let others come close to me. That pain, it was the worst anguish I have ever felt."

"Renamon." Rika looked at her crushed partner. "I think you should tell him how you feel. Maybe he loves you back, but is just too scared to tell you." Renamon looked up at Rika and stared at her for a second.

"You, you really think so?" Renamon asked, hopeful that she was right. Rika nodded. "I...I need to think about this whole thing. May we end this training a bit early?"

"Of course, Renamon." Rika smiled. Renamon nodded and phased out of view. "And good luck."

* * * * *

Renamon phased back into a tree right outside of Guilmon's house. She sat on the branch for a long time, uncertain of what to do. She weighed her choices, she could tell him how she feels and risk the chance that he could not feel the same way; or she could keep silent, not give Guilmon the chance to hurt her, but she would never know he felt.

I don't think I could live with that, though. Renamon thought. Renamon held her breath when she saw Takato leave Guilmon's abode. She tried to hide herself until Takato was out of sight, then she jumped out of the tree and slowly made her way towards the small house.

Guilmon was sitting down on the ground, thinking about what Takato said, when a familiar scent floated into the room. That smell... Guilmon thought. "Re-Renamon?" Guilmon stuttered in anticipation. Renamon stepped into view and looked at Guilmon. The was a short silence, each looking at the other, thinking about the night before.

"He-Hey, Guilmon." Renamon felt herself blush, and turned away so Guilmon wouldn't see. "How are you?" She asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Fine, and you, Renamon?" Guilmon inquired.

"Good." Renamon said, then stayed quite. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"About last night..." They both said at once. They both looked at each other, then looked away again.

"You first." Said Guilmon uncomfortably.

"No, you." Renamon insisted.

"Okay. Well, about last night..." Guilmon thought about what he was going to say. "Well, I'm sorry about last night. I kinda panicked, and..." Guilmon reddened. "Renamon...I...I...lo..." Guilmon faded off as strange look passed over his face. His pupils shrunk and he growled lowly.

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked, confused at his actions.

"Renamon, there's a digimon coming." Guilmon growled. Renamon gasped, she hadn't even noticed. She turned around and saw a digital field growing right outside the house.

She turned back to Guilmon and said, "Let's get him." Guilmon nodded and they both ran towards the field. They both ran directly into the field and soon came upon the center. The clear part was filled with trees, and not much could be seen of the digimon they would face. They gazed around cautiously, looking for any sight of their new opponent. A sudden roar from behind made them turn around and they saw a large mass crashing through the trees. They both got into their fighting stance, awaiting their foe.

A large Kuwagamon erupted from the trees and immediately dove for Guilmon. He dodged out of the way and turned around to fire his pyro-sphere. He spit it out but it only managed to nick the side of his armored body. The Kuwagamon roared loudly and turned to face Guilmon, but a strong kick to the face from Renamon distracted him. She was about to kick him again when one of his arms lashed out and knocked her away. She grunted and flew into a tree. She stood up slowly and resumed her fighter stance.

Guilmon looked up and growled at such an action. He charged forward and threw himself as hard as he could at Kuwagamon. The Kuwagamon didn't see this coming and stumbled back in surprise. He roared again and stared at Guilmon. He clashed his pincers together and moved slowly towards Guilmon. Guilmon charged up and fired another blast at Kuwagamon. The shot landed on Kuwagamon and he screeched loudly in pain, and he charged Guilmon in a blind rage. Guilmon tried to dodge again, but this time he was not fast enough and Kuwagamon was able to get his pinchers around Guilmon's body. Guilmon yelled out as he was hoisted into the sky. He could feel the pincers tightening, the saw-like teeth were making their way through his hard skin.

"Renamon! Help!" Guilmon cried, hoping to get the attention of the kitsune. A shower of bright crystals bombarded Kuwagamon's back and he dropped Guilmon. Guilmon closed his eyes and waited for impact, but instead he felt himself land into someone's hands. He opened his eyes and saw that Renamon had grabbed him. He smiled and she smiled back, and for a split second, there was a complete silence as they looked into each others eyes, until the peace was shattered by the infuriated roar of Kuwagamon. Renamon broke that gaze and stared up at the Kuwagamon and then, with Guilmon still in her arms, she darted through the trees to try to get some cover.

When they got far enough away from Kuwagamon, Renamon placed Guilmon down and started panting. "I...I guess I'm more tired than I thought" She breathed out heavily. Guilmon perked up when he heard Kuwagamon charging through the trees and, without even thing, picked up Renamon and ran with her in his arms. Renamon was quite surprised but grateful for what he was doing. He wasn't as gracefully as Renamon, but he was able to get some distance between him and Kuwagamon. He set Renamon down and turned to face the oncoming rush.

"Bring it on" he growled. Just then, Kuwagamon burst through the trees and Guilmon powered up a pyro-sphere, but before he could get it off, Kuwagamon smacked him with one of his hands and Guilmon slammed headfirst into a tree. The world suddenly went dark, all he could make out were faint outlines. He was able to make out a battle between Renamon and Kuwagamon, but his head hurt so much that he couldn't tell who was winning.

When Renamon saw what happened to Guilmon, she became incredibly angry. She sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Kuwagamon, then she jumped up into the sky and pulled her arms together. "Diamond Storm!" she cried as she shot the crystals at Kuwagamon's chest. He bellowed in pain and tried to shake them off. He smacked Renamon away with his jaw, then he noticed the stunned digimon near the tree. He focused his attention to Guilmon and charged.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out when she saw Kuwagamon charge towards him. Guilmon's vision cleared up and he saw the bug digimon rushing him. He tried to get up but his body was too weak to move. Renamon warped to right in front of Kuwagamon and kicked him right in the face. He roared out in anger, fell back a few paces, then looked back up at Guilmon. He reared back his head, spread his jaws a shot out a large fireball at him. Time seemed to slow down for Renamon as the fire blast hurtled towards the defenseless Guilmon. She concentrated and phased to right in front of Guilmon. Guilmon's eyes widened when he saw Renamon take the full blast of the attack. She flew back a few feet and landed limply next to Guilmon. She did not try to get back up.

Questions? Comments? Send them to corndog308@hotmail.com or just push the little button below.


	3. Beside Her

Beside Her

Note: I don't own Digimon (just yet!).

A great rage came over Guilmon when he didn't see Renamon get up. A fire burned within him with more passion then he had ever felt. He leaped up to his feet and roared loudly at Kuwagamon. Guilmon ran forward and began to slam repeatedly into him, throwing Kuwagamon off balance.

"How? HOW? How....how could....you do this to her!" Guilmon yelled as he slammed into Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon became irritated and slapped Guilmon away with a hand and stared at him. Kuwagamon opened up his jaws again and spat a fireball at Guilmon.

"Pyro-sphere!" Guilmon yelled at the top of his lungs, launching the largest attack he ever has as a rookie. His pyro-sphere engulfed Kuwagamon's attack and smashed into Kuwagamon's head. He fell back slowly, and began dissolving away; soon there was nothing left of Kuwagamon. Guilmon panted heavily until he remembered Renamon and ran over to her. He kneeled down and whispered, "Renamon, please, stay alive." He picked her up gently in his arms and made his way slowly towards Rika's house. "Renamon...." He cried silently to himself.

* * * * *

"Renamon!" Rika cried in surprise. She stared at the unconscious digimon in Guilmon's arms. "Wh-what happened?"

"We were attacked by a digimon. She jumped in front of an attack to save me." Guilmon coughed, he was fighting back the tears.

"Calm down, Guilmon. Come on, bring her inside." Rika helped Guilmon set Renamon down on a soft bed in Rika's room. "Now, tell me everything that happened." Guilmon told her almost everything that had occurred, except he omitted the part where he was about to tell Renamon he loved her.

"Rika?" Guilmon asked.

"...Yeah, Guilmon?" Rika didn't take her eyes off of Renamon.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"I hope so, Guilmon. I hope so." Rika looked sadly at her partner.

"Rika, do you think...do you thing that I could stay with Renamon tonight. I want to make sure she is okay."

"Yeah, of course." Rika nodded, looking at Guilmon.

* * * * *

Guilmon sat beside Renamon. The hour had grown late and everyone in the house but him was asleep. Guilmon's bright eyes shimmered with tears as he looked at the unconscious Renamon. "I'm so sorry, Renamon." He whispered. He laid his hand on top of Renamon's paw and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "If...if only I had been stronger, you wouldn't be like this." Suddenly, Renamon began twisting and turning in her sleep, as if something plagued her. "Renamon!" Guilmon said quietly. Her breathing increased and she began to softly whimper. Not really knowing what to do, he picked her up gingerly and, with her back to him, laid her softly onto his body and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Renamon...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If you hadn't of jumped in front of the attack, you would be fine right now." He whispered softly in her ear. She calmed down a bit, but she continued to struggle a little. "Renamon...I love you." He whispered into her ear, and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. The tear rolled off his cheek and fell to the floor. Renamon suddenly stopped struggling and became peaceful in his arms.

* * * * *

Renamon felt herself floating in nothingness. She opened her eyes slowly and saw only blackness. Every part of her body ached, and she couldn't move at all. Am...am I dead? She asked herself. The last thing she could remember was jumping in front of the fireball that was headed towards Guilmon. I hope he is okay. She though to herself. She continued to float for a while. Guilmon...I love you. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt another presence in the area, and she opened her eyes, it was Guilmon! "Guilmon" Renamon said weakly. Guilmon just stared at her with a cold look on his face. She became confused at his actions. Guilmon grinned evilly and chuckled.

"You? In love with me? Ha!" Guilmon's laugh was harsh. "Why should I be interested in you? You never let me get close to you."

"Guilmon..." Renamon tried to think of a response, but he was right. The only person she let get close to her was Rika. She had hoped that Guilmon would fall in love with her, but she had never given him a chance.

"You know what? I don't care if you live or die, just stay away from me!" Guilmon yelled, and it stung more than any blow could have. He faded away and a new figure appeared. Rika stepped from the shadows and looked at her partner.

"You disgust me, Renamon." Rika said coldly. "I taught you that love is weakness, but you still feel for that stupid dinosaur. I can't believe that you are my digimon." She shook her head sadly.

"Rika, no..."

"Just get away from me!" Rika yelled, and disappeared. Now two shadows appeared, and they formed into Terriermon and Takato.

"You stay away from my friend. You'll only hurt him!" Takato yelled viciously at Renamon.

"Renamon, the all-powerful, fallen because of her weakness. You don't deserve the name digimon." Terriermon said cruelly, and they both disappeared. Renamon couldn't believe it, but the ache in her body had grown ten fold. She would have cried if could have mustered the energy, but she just floated in nothingness.

Then Renamon felt something. It felt like someone wrapping their arms around her. First she was alarmed, but the feeling was comforting and she felt better. Then from the darkness came a slight whisper. "Renamon...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Guilmon!" Renamon recognized the voice. The whisper came from every direction, and soon the darkness was lighting up. Soon, the area was pure white, and Renamon felt new strength within her. She felt herself growing stronger and now the whisper had changed. "Renamon...I love you."

* * * * *

Rika woke up and immediately she looked to where Renamon and Guilmon were. She was quite surprised to see a sleeping Guilmon holding Renamon in his arms. Renamon stirred a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. Rika grinned widely and ran over to her partner.

"Renamon! You're okay!" She cried happily. Renamon looked up at her tamer and smiled. Rika threw her arms around Renamon's neck and sighed happily. "Thank goodness." Renamon then realized she had two more arms around her. She looked up and saw the sleeping face of Guilmon, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. Is this some sort of dream? Renamon thought, her heart beating faster. 

"Rika? What's Guilmon doing here?" Renamon inquired. Rika told her that, after he had defeated Kuwagamon, he took her back here and stayed with her the entire night.

"I was a bit surprised to see him holding you, but he must of had his reasons." Rika smiled and Renamon blushed. 

"Rika, I think I might have fallen more in love with him." She said quietly, as to not wake Guilmon. Rika giggled and nodded. Renamon slowly moved Guilmon's arms off and stood up. "I need to go sort my thoughts. I'll be at the park." Rika nodded. Renamon leaned down and kissed Guilmon softly on the cheek. "Thank you very much, my love." She whispered, and disappeared.

Questions? Comments? Send them to corndog308@hotmail.com or just click the little, inconspicuous review button below.


	4. Back in a Tree

Back in a Tree

Note: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Sorry this took so long. I'm just afraid of ruining it so I had to make it perfect.

Guilmon opened his eyes slowly when he felt a beam of light fall upon his face. He yawned, then realized that Renamon was longer in his arms. He looked around frantically for a few seconds, then noticed Rika chuckling at him. "Rika! Where's Renamon?" Guilmon asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Guilmon. She woke up about an hour ago and left for the park. She's all right, thanks to you, dino-boy." Guilmon breathed out in relief, he was glad that Renamon had recovered.

"I need to go talk to her. Bye-bye, Rika." Guilmon waved and ran out the back door. Rika laughed and was about to do some things when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran over to the door and opened it. A troubled-looking Takato stood at the doorstep.

"Rika, have you seen Guilmon? He wasn't at his home this morning and some trees have been knocked down in the area." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, he just ran out the back door.. He stayed here the night with Renamon." Takato raised an eyebrow at what she said. "Not like that, goggle head, she had gotten hurt in a battle and he brought her here and stayed with her to make sure she was okay." Takato breathed out a sigh of relief, relieved that his partner wasn't deleted. Rika smiled inwardly, he was kind of cute when he was worried. "Hey, goggle head, you want to come in? It's been a long time since we just talked." Takato blushed and nodded.

"Sure." Rika smiled ushered him into the house.

* * * * *

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked, looking around her. He had been unable to find her. "Renamon!" He called out, hoping to catch the attention of the golden fox, but she did not reply. Guilmon sighed and he looked around some more, but he still did not find her. "Oh, Renamon. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me. She is probably mad at me for being so weak." Guilmon drooped his ears, and started walking back to his little home.

Renamon stared at Guilmon from the trees. She felt her heart fluttering with emotions when she looked him over, but she could not bring herself to go and talk with him. "Not right now, Guilmon. I will tell you sometime, but not right now." She had to admit to herself, she was afraid. Afraid to expose her emotions, leaving herself naked to the harsh reality, the reality that Guilmon might not return those feelings that she has buried within herself. She sighed sadly when she saw Guilmon lower his ears, he was depressed because of her. She had to fight down the urge just to yell out that she loved him. "Tonight. I will tell him tonight." She said to herself, trying to convince herself she really would. She sighed despondently then phased out of view.

* * * * *

Guilmon sniffed sadly as he sat in his home. The sun had sunk down below the horizon a few hours ago, but Guilmon didn't feel tired. The sky had been covered by a thick layer of clouds, so not a single star could be seen, and vision had been restricted, although Renamon could see almost perfectly. She sighed as she looked at Guilmon. She had faced many great challenges during her life, yet this one she just could not summon enough courage to face. She forced herself to take a step forward towards Guilmon's house, but then retreated a few steps back.

Guilmon sniffed again, then he noticed something in the air. He may not have great vision like Renamon, but his sense of smell was quite acute. He had smelt it just yesterday... "Renamon!" Guilmon gasped. He immediately stood up and walked out of his house. Renamon perked up when she saw Guilmon leave his home, and she immediately jumped into a tree farther back, but Guilmon had picked up the scent and was instantly under the tree. "Renamon?" Guilmon asked inquisitively, looking up at the fox.

Renamon tried to compose herself, and looked down at Guilmon. "H-hey, Guilmon." She said, trying not to stutter or blush, but failing in both. Come on, Renamon, keep control of yourself. She thought to herself angrily. Guilmon began climbing up the tree, a little more deftly this time, and sat down next to Renamon. He looked at her from head to toe, then blushed and looked away when he noticed Renamon looking at him strangely. It was all Renamon could do from pouncing on Guilmon and covering him with kisses.

"Renamon, I hope you're okay, and....I'm sorry." Guilmon frowned at his own weakness. Renamon was taken aback.

"Sorry? For what? You saved me, Guilmon. I should be thanking you." Renamon smiled.

"But you wouldn't of been hurt if I hadn't been so weak." Guilmon's frown grew larger. Renamon suddenly placed a paw on one of his, Guilmon was shocked.

"It's not like anyone of us has never been knocked down before. I choose to throw myself at that fireball, not you." She tightened her grip around Guilmon's paw. Guilmon looked at Renamon.

"Why did you throw yourself at the attack?" He asked. Renamon faltered for an answer, then looked away. It's now or never. Renamon thought to herself. She sighed and turned around back to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I...I..." It was surprising how hard it was to say those few words. Renamon looked deep into Guilmon's golden eyes. "Guilmon, I..." She wasn't able to finish. She heard a loud crack, then another, then she had just enough time to jump off the breaking limb into the arms of Guilmon. Guilmon nearly dropped her in surprise, but was able to maintain his grip around her body. They both looked at each other, chuckled, then blushed and looked away, Guilmon still holding Renamon. This was perfect for both of them, they were both in close proximity with the one they loved. Then a question popped into Renamon's head.

"Guilmon? Why were you holding me this morning?" She asked. Guilmon chuckled nervously and blushed.

"Well, er, last night you started struggling, so I did the first thing that I thought of. You calmed down, but I kinda fell asleep with you in my arms." He said. Renamon looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Guilmon. I was having a really bad dream." She hugged him tightly, then realized what she was doing and tore herself off. Guilmon was sad that the hug had only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were precious. She looked up at the sky and said, "Hey, the clouds have cleared. The sky is beautiful." Guilmon looked up at the night sky, then back at Renamon. Not as beautiful as you. Guilmon thought. When he wouldn't give just to kiss her, even once.

"Renamon, what were you trying to say before? Before that branch broke?" Guilmon asked. Renamon blushed even harder and looked down.

"What I was trying to tell you, Guilmon, was that I..." She still couldn't bring herself to say it, so she decided to used her lips to tell him instead. She turned towards Guilmon suddenly and kissed him as passionately as she could. Surges of emotions ran though both of their bodies, but the kept kissing. After a bit, Renamon broke off the kiss and stared into Guilmon's eyes. "I love you, Guilmon. I have for a long time, but I was just to afraid to tell you." She then downcast her eyes, afraid to look at Guilmon's reaction. After a short silence, Renamon sighed. "I guess you don't feel the same way."

Renamon then felt something brush along her neck. She turned towards Guilmon and saw that he was smiling. He moved his head forward and nuzzled Renamon softly. "You're wrong, Renamon." He said softly. "I love you, too." Renamon smiled and embraced Guilmon tightly. She moved her head back and kissed Guilmon with even more passion, now that she know he truly loved her. They stayed that way, in the tree, under the starlit sky, holding each other, until the sun peaked oven the horizon.

Is it good? Did I make it worse? Click the review button and tell me, or send reviews to corndog308@hotmail.com. There may or may not be a next chapter, it all depends on if I can think of something.


End file.
